119427-wildstars-real-problem
Content ---- ---- ---- ---- Let's be realistic here. WildStar's problem is that it's a "rough around the edges" MMO released in an era where people won't settle for anything less than a polished MMO. The core game is phenomenal, we know this, the developers know this; however there just isn't enough content (other than raids) to keep people hooked compared to other MMOs on the market. Compare this to ARR and WoW where there is content for every type of person and lots of it. I know that come June, this game will be in a much better shape than it was at release; however, they're going to need to do a massive advertising push or something really big like SE did with FF14 if they want to bring the masses back. | |} ---- Unless you're talking about weird bugs that I'm aware of but don't actually affect my gameplay, Wildstar is easily the most fluid playing, and polished MMO I've played in recent memory. It is superior to FF14 in terms of polish as far as I'm concerned, but less polished that WoW. | |} ---- Ehhh kind of true. I don't think they showed any numbers, but I would like to see what they peaked at before the decline. Because if people were scared of new things they never would have got the game. If the game was entertaining for all those who left to where they liked it enough to pay $15 they would have stayed and likely there would still be an increase of subs instead of a decrease due to more positive word of mouth then negative. To me I think the problem is this was made more for the hardcore type who are fine grinding and want a good challenge in raids. WoW I will say offers a good challenge in their Heroic modes (now Mythic) but they also offered a few other easier versions too so all could enjoy. The mmo market today the minority now wants the hardcore stuff and grinds and challenging raids. Also pvp seems to be getting bigger also even though they are still in the minority. IE. AoC, Warhammer and other pvp centric mmo's that couldn't bring in the subs. Kind if like sandbox mmo's. There just isn't a huge demand for those. The Repopulation can't even get off its feet as they are still in Alpha looking for backers. If it ever launches, I have a feeling it won't do very well. I quess EQ Next we shall see although it sounds like it will be a mix of a sandbox and theme park. | |} ---- /agreed I felt the same way as I don't remember seeing any game breaking bugs. Reason I cancelled was I didn't find myself wanting to play much and didn't feel like paying $15 for logging in for 2 hrs a month. But overall, I think it was very well done. WoW is my main game and it is very polished even though this launch was pretty bad along with all the DDoS attacks, but they have had years to make it this polished. | |} ----